Speed Demon
by gameloverx
Summary: What happens when an alien from a different planet and a family that fights demons collide? Sonic and Jade maybe the first ones to find out. Expect some Sonic and Jade brother/sister thing. NO ROMANCE! NUN UH!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue and Characters.**

Hey! As you can see, I deleted my TOD fic. this one will replace it. Trust me, you have NO IDEA how much plot bunnies I have in my head! This will be one of the biggest ones. I'm actuly surprised that I'm only the second one to do a Sonic the Hedgehog and Jackie Chan adventures crossover. Unlike the other writer instead of just plugging Sonic and friends into the episodes, I'll make up my own story. Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures and certainty am not SEGA so shut up! Alright, the characters:

Sonic the Hedgehog: a fifteen year old blue hedgehog from another world that has the gift of super speed.

Jade Chan: a twelve year old Chinese girl who is already "Americanized". She really likes adventure but Jackie and Uncle won't let her go with them because they are afraid of setting her in danger.

Jackie Chan: a twenty year old archeologist that was once an agent for sector 13. Super cool martial artist.

Uncle: Jackie's uncle and Jade's granduncle (god knows what his real name is). He is a voodooist (couldn't come up with better name) that believes in demons and stuff. I have no idea what his age is but I expect him to be VERY old.

Captain Black: the leader of sector 13 and an old friend of Jackie's. First didn't believe in magic but then saw the demon guy and freaked out.

Sector 13 (not a character, but whatever)- a secret base that takes care of all the Dark Hand business. (secret agents, LOL!)

The Dark Hand-a group of very nasty (and very stupid) bad guys.

this wasn't really a prologue, but whatever. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! My very first crossover! This has been sitting in my head for about four months. If you don't know what Jackie Chan Adventures is all about, it has all the episodes on YouTube. If your reading this, please make sure you read my other stories too! Without further ado present to you: Speed Demon: Chapter one.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**What to do if an alien falls into your window.**

This was supposed to be a usual day for Jade. Go to school, sleep through most of it, get lots of boring homework, go home, see Jackie and Uncle go somewhere without telling her where, watch some TV, do the stupid homework, then go to sleep. She didn't expect a blue humanoid creature to fall through her window. If somebody would tell her that, she would classify them as a complete loonatic. But hey, it happened.

"Hey Jackie, were are you going?"

Jackie froze right as he was at the door way and sighed. "Listen, Jade, me and Uncle have some business to take care of. While we're gone, can you please, please PLEASE not get into any trouble this time?" he really hoped that she wouldn't see him leave.

Jade's eyes narrowed. "It's at sector 13, isn't it?"

Jackie sighed, again. He had no idea how Jade new all this stuff.

"Why won't you let me go anywhere? I'm sick of it! You always say that its too dangerous and treat me like a little kid! I can take care of myself perfectly fine! For your information, I saved your sorry butt tons of times and all you do is tell me to stay out of the way!" Jade screamed.

Jackie jumped back from Jade's sudden outburst. He never new that she was that loud. Fortunately, Uncle left twenty minutes ago and had absolutely no idea about this fight. "Now is that a way to talk to your uncle? You'd better go to your room and think about what you said, Jade." Jackie wasn't the best at these things but the tone Jade was using on him really bugged him.

"FINE!" Jade stormed away up the stairs and slammed the door to her room behind herself, making sure that her point is clear.

Jackie sighed for the third time. He was glad that he didn't have any kids.

...

Jade sat on her bed and sulked. Why did she get left out from all the fun and excitement? Why did everyone treat her like a little kid and didn't believe that she can take care of herself? She was almost 13, for goodness sake!

At this exact time, a loud explosion was heard, followed by an aura of light. Jade covered her face so that the light won't blind her. She heard the window shatter into a million pieces as something weird fell into her room.

"Ugh.." Jade heard a groan come from the object. She slowly moved her had away from her face, and gasped. Lying on her bedroom floor was a strange blue creature, not very big. It had blue fur, and the its head was covered with quils. It was wearing red sneakers and white gloves, and looked very much like a hedgehog. Jade snorted at her last remark. A hedgehog? This thing looks nothing like a hedgehog!

Jade noticed that the creature was starting to get up. As an instinct, she jumped back and got into her fighting stance. "I'm warning you, I know Self Defence!"

"Woa! Come down! I'm not gonna kill you or anything!" The mammal exclaimed. Its eyes were emerald green, the kind that Jade wanted to have.

The girl shrieked. "You can TALK?"

The creature rolled his eyes. "Yeah I can talk."

His voice was clearly anoyed with her. But it sounded younger than Jackie's, like a teenager's. Despite of his confident look, he looked like he could barely stand. His arms and legs were covered with deep cuts, and his fur was smoking in some places.

"Wow, looks like someone bartered you up really badly."

"Yeah, well, I've been through worse than this." The creature tried to take a step, but his feet gave away and he fell. Jade helped him back on his feet. Whatever he is, he won't harm her. Or isn't capable to anyways.

"Uh..thanks..umm..."

"Jade. My name's Jade."

"Thanks then, Jade. I'm Sonic by the way, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Huh, so you are a hedgehog."

...

"Hey, Captain, you called us?" Jackie asked. He and Captain black were casually strolling through the research lab corridor.

"Yes, I did. You see, one of my men discovered something in the Sahara. we have no idea what it is and we thought since it's so unusual then maybe it has something to do with...well..you know..."

"Magic?"

"Yes, exactly. Your uncle is already in the research lab "studying" it." Black said.

Jackie chuckled. He knew what Captain Black mentioned by "Studying". the two men entered a large room filled with testing tubes and all kinds of machinery. In the center of the lab stood a large glass case. inside it was a big green gem, about the size of a baseball, and the shape of a diamond. Uncle stood nearby, muttering something in Chinese.

"Well?" Black asked.

Uncle stopped chanting. "Here's what Uncle says: this is bad demon magic! I do not mess with bad magic!"

"Ummm.."

Uncle hit Black in the back of the head with his signature Uncle Smack. "um? UM? THIS MAYBE THE SIGN OF SHANDOOS RETURN AND ALL UNCLE HEARS IS "UMM?" ? AIYAH!"

"Uncle, please calm down. Captain Black didn't mean to disrespect-" Jackie started.

"Disrespect? DISRESPECT? UNCLE-" Uncle got cut off as a huge burst of dark energy erupted from the abnormally large gem. Sparks flew from the machines and equipment. Jackie heard uncle mutter a quiet "aiyah" under his breath. The lights short circuted and the whole lab plunged into darkness. When the gem stopped sparking and fairing Uncle continued, only in a slighter quieter tone.

"See? Uncle told you not to mess with bad magic! And look what happened!"

Jackie spoke, and he to was quiet. "Uncle, why are we whispering?"

"Shh! We shouldn't wake the evil spirits for it is the who caused this."

Captain Black shook his head. Jackie then looked at his watch. "Its half past five! And I left Jade unsupervised! We'll be lucky if the house isn't burned down yet." He quickly grabbed Uncle's hand and dashed out of the research lad, leaving captain Black speechless.

...

Jackie ran up to the porch steps and opened the door. As he and Uncle walked in, they heard two voices coming from upstairs. One he recognized as Jade's. The other, sounded like it was coming from a boy slightly older. _Let me guess, Jade invited a couple of friends over. Well, I don't blame her, since the fight we had earlier._ Jackie thought. infact, it wasn't the first time that Jade envited someone over while he and Uncle were gone. Once, he and Uncle caught Jade having a party at the shop. He couldn't even count how much Uncle Smacks Uncle had given her. As he and Uncle climbed up the stairs, he could hear the voices more clearly.

"Wait, so you're saying that you come from this planet called..Mobius?" That was Jade's voice.

"Yep." the other voice replied.

"And you came here by teleporting using this thing called..Chaos Control?"

"Exactly."

"Wow, that's really, wow. Just like in a science fiction movie!"

"Yeah, you could say that. Trust me, I have no idea how many different worlds I've been in before."

To Jackie, the conversation seemed really strange. Its like the two were playing a pretend game about aliens and different planets. But since when did Jade start playing pretend games all the sudden? She WAS almost 13. And her friend seemed even older. Reaching the top of the stairs, Uncle slowly twisted the doorknob and both of them peaked inside. But the sight that hey saw made their gaws drop. Jade was siting onerous bed, her hands folded in front of her chest. Next to her, was a furry blue creature, its arms and legs covered in thick bandages. Its face had a deep cut on its cheek, and its bright green eyes slowly traveled from Jade, to Jackie and Uncle, then back to Jade. Jackie felt his legs giving out as he and Uncle fainted.

"Uhh..Jade? Sorry about that."

...

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Jackie and Uncle fainted! what will Jade and Sonic do? What kind of fight did Sonic get into that left him all bruised? What will Captain Black do to the gem? Give a shout out for PenFullOfChaos about his reviews! And to IOnlyWriteBigStories cause I'm her Beta Reader! And tell her to update! And to Arkham11 for his review! Shout out to everyone who reviewed! And who reads my stories! See Ya! ;)**

**P.S. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ;)**


	3. the chaos emerald

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Jackie Chan Adventures. If I did, then I would be swimming in a pool full of money right now. **

**Hi! Welcome to the second chapter of **_**Speed Demon! **_**If you're wondering why I haven't updated in a while is because of my trip to Denver! :D me and my choir preformed along with other ones. We when to a water park, where I had an argument with a lifeguard on whose state is better XD. OK, now that I've stopped blabbering about my life, ONTO THE STORY! **

**Chapter 2: The Chaos Emerald**

Sonic sighed, "Great, they passed out." The blue hero curiously observed the pair before him. One was a young man, probably in his twenties. The other was an old guy, with gray hair, a pointed nose, and a permanent frown.

Jade came up next to her blue friend, "Yeah, uh, don't worry about it. These are my two uncles. Jackie, who's the tall guy, and Uncle. I don't really know what his real name is, but no one seems to care." The human girl paused for a moment, as if in thought. Then a small amused smile appeared on her face. "I might warn you, after Uncle wakes up, he'll probably start chasing you with some weird anty-demon thingy yelling Chinese curses."

Sonic snorted. But the demon thing made him wonder, was that guy some creepy voodooist or something? The two adults seemed to be normal. Well, as normal as you can get when you've just seen an alien and fainted right on the spot.

"Ugh…" the younger guy, or Jackie, as Sonic should call him, groaned slightly. The blue blur saw the man opening his eyes, and backed away instinctively, so that he won't freak anyone out for the _second_ time. Jade knelt down in front of her uncle.

"Hey Jackie! You alive?"

The man slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "I'm…fine Jade. But I had this weird dream with this spiky blue thing." Jackie shuddered. "It was creepy."

Jade heard another snort behind her. "Uh, Jackie…" the preteen watched her uncle glance around the room. His eyes finally rested on Sonic, who took another step backwards. Seeing the strange creature, the martial artist's eyes grew wide. "I was just going to tell you, that wasn't a dream." The girl finished meekly.

"Um, hi." Sonic responded awkwardly, and took _another_ step back.

Jackie's mouth opened, but no sound came out. He stared at the blue hedgehog before him. And as in stared, I mean STARED. "Y-you can talk?" he finally managed.

But before Sonic could answer, Jade waved her arms franticly. "Jackie wait! It's not what you think!" She tried to explain. "HisnameisSonic,andhe'sahedgehogandhe'sreallycool,andhe'sfromthisplanetcalledMobius, _you_guyscamebackand…"

Sonic was only half listening to Jade's explanation. He had more important things to think about, like how he got here.

**FLASHBACK!**

_Sonic effortlessly dodged an oncoming missile and landed on top of one of the missile launchers. A spin dash sent the device out of commission for ever. The blue hedgehog jumped onto a random tree and admired his handiwork. It wasn't common for the doctor to set up an attack at some random woods, but hey, that's Eggy for ya. It was noon when the speedy teen and his ten year old fox brother Tails heard the explosions from their house at mystic ruins. The fact that Eggman set up his attack so near their home made the blue hero shake his head with uneasiness. It was like the old doctor _wanted _Sonic to wreck his plans. It w_as _a little suspicious, but that didn't bother him much. _

_The blue hero instead focused on mocking his all time enemy._

"_Well, Eggman? Don't tell me this is the only thing you've got against me." Sonic's eyelids fell halfway down in a bored expression. "Or else that would be very disappointing." _

_Just then, Tails, who by the way was hovering nearby using his two tails as propellers, snapped Sonic out of his cocky mood. "Sonic, look out!" _

_Sonic's instincts immediately kicked in. Not wasting any time to even ask why, the hedgehog quickly jumped off the tree. Only to be blown aside by the explosion behind him. The blue hero hit the ground with a painful yep. He got up from his stomach onto his knees and rubbed his head. He now had bloody scratches on his knees, and a few cuts on his arms and stomach. Sonic then felt a stinging sensation on his right cheek. Swiping his hand across it, the blue hero felt something wet. Blood._

_Great, just what he needed right now. _

_Meanwhile, the fat scientist was sitting in his hovercraft thingy, laughing his head off. Sonic grit his teeth. What started out as a usual kick-Eggman's-butt plan was starting to disappear. This whole situation was no longer easy, and it definitely wasn't _fun.

_Another explosion burst nearby, only two meters away from the hedgehog. The shockwave knocked Sonic off his feet, _again_. Another upcoming missile shot straight at him. Sonic's brain was screaming for his to move, but for some reason, his legs didn't obey. Sonic closed his eyes, waiting for the impact to come at him in full force. _

_It didn't. Something, or someone, grabbed Sonic's arms and lifted him up into the air. The blue speedster opened his eyes to see Tails, his propeller tails spinning wildly, and worry written all over his face. "Hey Sonic, you ok?"_

_The hedgehog nodded. "Yeah, just a bit dizzy." The blue one shook his head to try to clear up his mind, which too, was working twice as slow as the rest on him. _

_The fox's grip on his older brother's tan arms tightened slightly. "The ground is shaking." He noted nervously, looking down at the greenery below. Sonic's gaze followed and his eyes widened with shock. The whole zone was vibrating, giving off a strange sound that reminded you of a wasp nest. The enormous trees below them collapsed, destroying a few small ones nearby with a loud CRUNCH. The ground wasn't a safe place anymore, and soon the fox's Tails would get too tired of spinning. Things were getting complicated for the two of them. _

"_How is he DOING that?" Sonic cried out in shock, trying to keep his voice steady. There was no way Eggman could cause an earthquake, no way. _

_Or was there?_

"_I don't know." The two tailed fox answered, quietly, not taking his eyes off the ground beneath them. "But I don't think I can hold on much longer."_

_Sonic heard a slight strain in his voice, telling how exhausted the young kit was. His emerald green eyes zipped back and forth, searching for a place to land. Unfortunately, the only objects that didn't touch the ground were the missile launchers and the numerous freaky robots, but those would go killer crazy immediately, and the last thing Sonic wanted was for Tails to get hurt. But of course, there was always Eggman's weird floating vehicle thingy, and right now, the two heroes had no choice but to land on it. _

_Meanwhile, the fat genius was having the time of his life. In wasn't common that he got to toy around with the blue blur, usually it was Sonic who made Eggman look like a total idiot. But right now, this was one of those times when the round human got his turn to laugh. And considering the look on Sonic's face when he noticed the earthquake was utterly _priceless,_ well, let's just say that only when the two brothers landed right in front of him did his laughter come down enough for him to say something. _

_Still chuckling slightly, Eggman focused his attention on the blue blur. "Well, I hope you enjoyed my little firework show, I worked on it especially for you."_

_Rolling his eyes on one of Eggman's not-so-original line, Sonic's voice filled up with annoyance. "Alright, Egghead, what did you do this time? Create some freaky machine that could cause natural disasters? That would be at least a little bit new." _

_Tails shuffled his sore tails nervously. _

_Still grinning, the overweight doctor leaned closer to his arch enemy. "You really think so?" his tone was quiet, the kind that would send shivers down your spine. "What's the point of trying to take over the world if _you're_ always in the way? No, that would be useless. It's easier to get rid of you first." The genius ended his speech there, waiting for Sonic's reply._

_The hedgehog only snorted. "Been there, heard that. You tried to kill me, like, a million times before, but I'm still alive. You know you should just give up."_

_Eggman's smile only widened. "Oh I know. Trying to kill you would be pointless too. There is only one way to get you out of my hair once and for all…" there was venom in his voice, the kind that Sonic never heard before. The kind that makes you understand: this guy is serious. _

_The human's lips curled into a cruel smile. Heck, calling it cruel was an understatement! "Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog, I hope you'll have a nice trip!"_

_Trip? Trip to where? _

_Then Tails, the little fox who had been standing next to his friend the whole time his expression perfectly blank, finally cried out something that Sonic would least want to hear: "Sonic! You're fading!" _

_And sure enough, when Sonic looked down at himself, he was transparent and growing fainter and fainter. And if that wasn't all, Sonic's consciousness was disappearing along with him. Everything seemed to get so dark, as if the day suddenly turned to night. His whole body seemed to turn numb. Sonic's eyelids grew too heavy to keep his eyes open, and his legs seemed to budge under his own weight. The young mammal was growing weaker and weaker, and the worst part was that he didn't know why._

_Or could he do anything about it._

_Soon, the laugher of the evil genius, and the frantic cry of his friend turned to nothing but echoes in his head._

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

"Sonic! SONIC! You asleep or something?" Jade's voice brought our hero back to reality. Too busy trying to answer unanswered questions, Sonic almost forgot where he was. Emerald eyes blinked a couple of times, before finally noticing the girls hand waving in front of his face.

Pulling away the hedgehog finally said something: "Woah! Can you please _not _poke me in the eye? I was just thinking, sheesh!"

The preteen seemed to stare at him suspiciously, before backing slowly away. "So let's try this again: Jackie: Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic: Jackie Chan." The blue teenager stretched his hand out towards Jade's uncle, and the martial artist awkwardly shook it. The girl grinned, "Alright, now that _that's _settled, _you_ didn't finish explaining the whole thing to me." She cast an eye at Sonic.

The hero mentally groaned. Storytelling was kind of fun, but not when one very excited little girl kept interrupting. _Oh boy._

**Location: Sector thirteen: air shaft.**

Finn exhaled with annoyance as he observed the tight space he and his team mates where cramped into. He was sent to strange missions in the past, but this was by far the strangest of them all. Sneaking into section thirteen while in was still day time, barely avoiding all the high-tech security, being trapped in an air vent with hardly any space to breathe, and all because of some stupid-

"Why is Shendu so interested in _jewelry?_" Chow whispered next to him. Yep, gone through that, just because of some stupid jewel! He had to admit, looking down at it through some holes in the shaft, it _was _pretty big. And the way it sparkled was just breath taking. But still, a _rock?_

"Maybe he wants to wear it on his finger?" Ratso asked hopefully. He himself would, at least.

Hawk Foo sighed behind them. He too wasn't happy about going through all that trouble. "The reason of the demon's demand is none of our business." He grumbled unhappily. After a few seconds, he let out a snort. "And I _highly _doubt that he would wear it."

All four of the men's gazes shifted once again towards the glowing brilliance of the red stone. It was truly a beautiful sight. The gentle glow of the ruby reflected off its glass case. The gem itself was about the size of a baseball, and was honestly one of the biggest ones the gang has ever seen. And including the thought that the Black Hand broke into a numerous number of jewelry stores in their lives as outlaws, it was definitely one of the biggest ones they would manage to steal.

"Well, you guys ready?" after finally tearing his eyes off the stunning jewel, Finn finally managed to say something. During the five minutes that they spent starring, the Irish thief hurriedly changed his mind: the ruby _was_ worth it. All of it.

The rest of them nodded in reply. They too, were eager to get to the operation.

"Alright then! Let's go get ourselves a ruby!"

…

"So what you're saying is that you're actually from a different planet?" Jackie Chan, who obviously didn't get a thing from all of Jade's ranting, finally figured out the whole story. The martial artist just couldn't believe that an actual _alien_ came out of nowhere and landed in Jade's room. It was insane, like from some kind of science fiction movie they show on weekends. Or a very freaky book.

The blue creature nodded, clearly annoyed by the fact that Jackie kept asking the same question _over and over._ The human turned away once again, buried deep into his own thoughts. Eyeing the "hedgehog", as the creature claimed himself to be, Jackie new one thing: he didn't trust him. Couldn't trust him. Things where never as simple as that. The blue one in front of him could easily be some freaky mutant designed to take over the world or something. He could also be a demon.

The second option was definitely the most logical one, even if it didn't seem like it. Some random person would probably think Jackie was totally nuts, but that wasn't the case. Believe it or not, but demons _did_ exist, Chinese ones at least. At the human had seen plenty enough of them to prove it. Yep, the strange mutant in front of him could easily be a demon underneath, considering that it happened once already.

"EARTH TO JACKIE! YOU AWAKE?" Jade practically screamed in his ear, jolting the man back upwards. The girl was probably the only one there who didn't drift off to dreamland today.

Jackie sighed, rubbing his ears to try to clear the loud ringing he still heard. "Jade, can I talk to you for a second?"

The preteen nodded, not expecting that a second later she would be dragged out of her room, leaving a very confused hedgehog behind.

"So what's up?" Jade asked, clearly amused by Jackie's strange behavior.

Jackie sighed, surveying the exited girl in front of him. He was sure that the next sentence he was going to say would make her smile quickly disappear: "Jade, you don't actually believe that guy, right?"

His prediction was proven true when Jade's lips twisted into a frown. Her reply was plain and simple: "Don't you?"

Jackie heaved another sigh. It wasn't that easy to explain. "Jade, that creature could actually be anything, wouldn't you think it would be more likely that there's a demon in your room right now?"

The girl glared, remembering something she would most want to forget. But to Jackie's surprise, she snorted. "Yeah right. Even a demon wouldn't come up with something THAT crazy."

"Yes, but-"

"What if he really _is_ an alien from a different planet? How would you feel if _you_ ended up in some strange world, filled with a bunch of freaky people?" Jade pressed on, her eyes flashing with anger. She didn't understand, didn't _want _to understand, and refused to.

Both of them grew silent for a while. Jade noticed that Jackie started slipping off into another day dreaming session. Letting out another angry sigh, she added: "And is you're so _suspicious _about him, then why did you leave him alone with Uncle?"

Just then, a loud cry can out of the room, that sounded like a very freaked out old man. As Jade and Jackie rushed inside, the girl had only one thought: _Man I hate jinxes._

…

Sonic watched as the two humans disappeared out the door. He didn't really know what they were talking about, and didn't want to either. Probably whether or not to send him to some freaky laboratory for examination.

The blue hedgehog slowly dragged himself towards the window witch he now long ago fell into, wondering how in the world Eggman got him so drained out.

Rubbing his temples to try to clear out the head ache that stuck to him like glue, the blue hero looked out the window, trying to recognize at least one thing from this strange world. His wish came true when he spotted a gigantic bridge towering over one of the many buildings on this street. The golden gate bridge, or at least that's what Chris called it.

Sonic smiled, recalling the long time memory of running down that bridge, then grinding off its rails. That was back when he and his friends winded up in Chris's world, almost a year ago.

The blue-furred mobian doubted that the Egghead would send him back there. Doing that would give him the chance to meet up with his old friend, and Sonic knew that that was the last thing Eggman would want. But why did this world look so much like Chris's? And why would Eggman send him _here_?

But the blue hedgehog new one thing: he was sent here alone. All of his friends, even Tails, stayed back in his own world. But was it really true that he was stuck here forever, and that he wouldn't ever see his friends again? Did the evil genius finally win?

No, he didn't. Sonic would get back, he would. That was always how things work. He simply refused to believe otherwise.

A loud groan behind him made the blue hero jump up in surprise and almost fall through the window, _again. _Oh right, the old guy. Sonic almost forgot that he was even here. What did Jade say they called him? Oh yeah, Uncle. Definitely not the name Sonic would want to have.

The mobian's ear twitched when he heard the older one mutter something in Chinese that sounded suspiciously like cussing. Rising up and rubbing his head, Uncle slowly opened his eyes, observing the blue hero before him. But the next thing that happened was definitely not what Sonic had expected:

Uncle's eyes widened till they were about the size of a dinner plate, his jaw dropped down, and his voice let out a startled shriek: "DEMON! DEMON IN THE HOUSE! AIYAAAAHHHHHH!" the rest of the speech was Chinese, but Sonic was pretty sure it wasn't nice words.

"Whoa! Calm down gramps, sheesh!" the blue hedgehog yelled, lifting his arms. And when a second later Jackie and his niece burst through the door, they ended up staring at them with an expression clearly matching this: O_O **(I just LOVE to use those smiley faces!)**

The man's and girl's gaze shifted from a I'm-about-to-have-a-heart-attack-Uncle, to a very, very, VERY freaked out hedgehog. Sonic's ears folded back uncomfortably as he watched the old man yell all kinds of anti-demon spells. Meanwhile the two humans at the door way looked at Uncle, then at Sonic. Then back at Uncle. Then at Sonic again.

Not able to take any more of this insane scene, the blue hero finally broke their trance: "You guys just gonna stand there and stare, or are ya gonna help me?"

The martial arts expert immediately rushed to Uncle to try to calm him down, while Jade just stood there, not knowing what to do. Sonic edged closer to the girl, trying to ignore the Chinese man, who was still pointing at him and yelling god knows what. "Jade, you sure your uncle hasn't run away from a mental hospital?"

Jade had to snort on that one. "Relax; he's pretty sane once you get to know him." _As sane as a chi wizard can get, that is._

"Yeah, sure." There was no mistaking the sarcasm in his voice.

_It took quite a while for the three of them to calm Uncle down, and explain to him who Sonic really was. But even after the whole explanation, the old man still kept shooting wary glances in the hedgehog's direction. All four of them were sitting on Jade's bed, trying to clear up the whole situation. The blue hero strangely decided to stare at his own bright red sneakers, rather than at all the humans. Of course, the reason could've been Uncle, who kept on staring him down. The blue one's ears drooped down, and his eyes where half closed, giving him an appearance of a little kid who just got himself into a lot of trouble. The speed demon couldn't understand why the old man looked at him in such a way, like he was…afraid (?) No one ever looked at him that way before. Never. _

_Jackie looked at the teenage Mobian. He was sure that Sonic was uncomfortable, and even though he was still suspicious, the man tried to break up all of the awkwardness. "So, how did you get here, do you know?"_

_It worked. Sonic's ears perked back up, and he looked up at the human with a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm not sure," he began, "but I think it has to do something with the chaos emeralds." _

_Jade raised an eyebrow. "Chaos emeralds?" _

_The blue blur nodded. During his whole explanation of where he came from and who, or what, he was, he didn't tell them anything about the legendary rocks, or about his speed. It wasn't that he didn't trust them; it was just that it didn't feel like the right time. They would find out eventually, anyway. _

"_Or miracle gems, like some people call them. They're technically huge crystals with a huge amount of energy packed inside of them." The blue hedgehog explained, shrugging._

_Jackie put a hand to his chin in a thinking gesture. "So what do these 'chaos emeralds' look like?"_

_Now all of the three humans where looking at the blue blur in curiosity, even Uncle. Sonic scratched his ear thoughtfully. "Well..." he began, recalling the last time he saw them, "They're diamond like, about the size of a baseball. They give off a weird sort of glow, so it's not that hard to recognize them. There's seven of them in all, and they're all different colors: there's red, blue, purple…" _

"_Wait, stop the engine!" Jade interrupted Sonic's speech, "I thought all emeralds were supposed to be green?" the girl looked and the blue blur, one eyebrow raised. _

_The blue hedgehog just shrugged. "They're just called that." _

"_Why're they called that then?" Jade pressed on, folding her arms in front of her chest. _

"_Jade…" Jackie began, slightly annoyed by the girl's pointless question. _

_But before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by Sonic. "How am I supposed to know? _I'm not the one who named them!" throwing his hands up in the air, exclaimed the blue blur.

The human girl fell silent. For a moment nobody said anything. They were all consumed by their own thoughts. After a while, Jackie finally asked the question that he was most concerned about: "Are these things dangerous?"

"Depends on how you use them." the blue hedgehog replied calmly. "Let's just say that if they get into the wrong hands, it wouldn't be good. The last time THAT happened, me and my friends had to fight a huge time eater thing."

Jade stared at him for a moment. "What's a time eater?"

"Long story."

"Fine then!" the preteen pouted, slightly upset that the mobian didn't want to tell her about it.

Jackie sighed, trying to ignore the little girl next to him. "Well, looks like these things are pretty important. What do you think, Uncle?" the man turned to the chi wizard. Uncle was rubbing his temples, as if trying to remember something. "Uncle?"

But the old man didn't hear a thing. He was trying very hard to remember something. A detail he missed. Something seemed to click in his head as Uncle finally remembered. "AIYAAAHHH!"

The other three almost fell off the bed out of surprise. "Uncle, what's wrong?" both the martial artist and the niece exclaimed at once, while Sonic still tried to figure out the meaning of Uncle's strange saying.

"Jackie! The ruby! It is the same as what demon boy here described!" The old man cried out, wide eyed.

Sonic raised an eye brow "Demon boy?"

But the rest of the gang just ignored him. "What ruby?" Jade asked quizzically.

Jackie face palmed. "Of course! The one in sector thirteen! That must be one of the chaos emeralds!"

Jade's eyes widened. "So THAT'S what you came to sector thirteen for!" the girl realized.

Sonic gave her a puzzled look. "What's sector thirteen?"

Jade grinned. "You'll soon find out. Right, Jackie?"

Jade's uncle sighed. "Jade, it's getting late. I don't think it's a good idea to barge into sector thirteen at seven o'clock in the evening with…ummm.." the adult struggled to find the right words that wouldn't offend the blue blur, "a blue talking hedgehog, don't you think." Jackie cautiously looked over at the peculiar creature next to him. Strangely, Sonic's stare remained completely blank.

On the contrary, Jade's eyelids fell halfway down, giving him the are-you-kidding-me look. To add to that, Uncle hit his nephew in the back of his head with his signature "uncle smack". "That is the most imprudent thing Uncle has ever heard!"

Jackie rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Of course there was no stopping Uncle.

Sonic looked at the three strange humans, trying hard to keep a straight face. This was probably the most abnormal family he had ever met, excluding Chris's.

Just then, Jackie phone let out a very noisy _RRRRIIINNNGGGG! _The man reached into his pocket and took out his cell. "Hello?"

For a moment there was silence in the room, except for a frustrated voice on the other end of the line. At first Jackie's face turned completely blank. Then all the color was drained from his face. "Alr-right, we're on our way." He finally said, trying hard to keep his voice calm. The martial artist hung up slowly, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him.

"What is it?" Jade asked hurriedly.

But her uncle just ignored her. Instead Jackie turned to Sonic. "I'm afraid that we won't be able to get that emerald you were talking about."

But before Sonic had the time to say anything, Jade, being who she was, budged in. "Why not?"

"Because it had just been stolen."

...

**Dun dun DUN! Yes, a cliffy. I'm vile like that. XD. Let's see, 4,555 words, and how long did it take me? THREE MONTHS? THAT LONG? SOOOOO SORRY! ^^' Great, now I feel bad for not updating fast. Oh well. BTW, my family is going to Hawaii next week! YAY! I'm not sure if I'll be able to write during that time, but I'll sure try! I don't know how many people actually bother to read this, but if you do, THANK YOU SO MUCH! ;) Feel free to ask questions, send PMs, or tell me if I messed up someone's character, cause I have a feeling I did. Also: predict! I want to know what you think happens next! R&R! CHAO! **


	4. Sector 13

**Hey there, people! If you're wondering why I haven't updated for almost a half a year, the answer is writer's block. The long period type, too. Yep, I just admitted it. Plus, over those months I got seriously addicted to Marvel's Avengers. Both the movie AND the TV series are awesome, so…yeah. Check it out while you got the chance. I think you guys noticed that I like naming random things for chapters. That's like my hobby. **

**I was thinking of giving Jade a tad bit deeper character. Sure, she's a little annoying, but come on, compare **_**her**_** with Chris. A WAY better character, isn't she? **

**Penfullofchaos: thanks again for that LONG review! I think I'll add some Sonic X plotline, but it won't take over the whole story of anything. Just sayin' ;)**

**I noticed that a lot of people wanted some action. Well, the action will start…NOW!...-cricket chirp… Well, not exactly right now, but soon! SOON!**

**So, ONTO THE STORY!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**SECTOR 13.**

Sonic wasn't the waiting type. In fact, waiting drove him crazy. The hyperactive hedgehog was always moving, always running to somewhere new. He thought that regular life was just too slow for him. Sitting still for at least five minutes, made him feel like he was going to burst open from all the energy inside of him.

So standing in front of a creepy laboratory in a weird underground facility, _waiting _for someone to show up wasn't exactly a nice experience. Sonic was tapping him foot impatiently, his arms crossed, taking turns observing each one of the Chan family. Jade was standing next to him, a HUGE grin plastered on her face, jumping up and down from all the excitement. Jackie looked rather tired and confused from all of it. Uncle, well, the old man was glancing nervously back at the blue creature, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like the "aiyaah" Sonic had heard before.

"Ugh! How long is this going to take! ?" Sonic cried out suddenly, braking up the awkward silence between them.

"Not too long now!" Jade answered, smiling at the annoyed hedgehog. "Man, I'd love to witness Captain Black's face when he sees you!" Realizing how offensive that might sound, the girl quickly started apologizing: "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Forget it." Jade looked down at the creature, who was smiling at her. She smiled back, completely sure now that she could trust him.

After the awkward trip to this place, (**Jade:** Ladies and gentlemen, introducing, the epic sector 13 entrance! **Sonic:** Um..it's..a phone booth. **Jade:** No durr! Get inside! **Sonic:** But….it's a phone booth. **Jade:** -facepalm-)the blue hedgehog found out that the whole facility looked a lot like the G.U.N. locations he had been to. Only here there was no black hedgehog sending him looks of death, and no while bat, fussing over her nails, even though she always wore gloves. 

It took a couple more minutes of waiting before hurried footsteps were heard somewhere down the hallway. A bald man in a black coat came into view, panting like he just ran a mile. The humans' eyes widened as they saw their old friend.

"Jackie! You're here! Great!" Captain Black breathed out a sigh of relief, which quickly turned back into heavy breathing. "I saw it with my own eyes. The whole lab – destroyed! No traces left behind one so eve-" The rest of his speech was cut off. At that exact same moment, the director of section 13 caught sign of the one in the group who clearly wasn't human.

"What the-" the now shocked captain Black took a while to comprehend that he wasn't hallucinating, and that there really _was_ a blue spiky mammal standing in front of him.

Sonic scratched his spines awkwardly, as a result of the human's stares. "Um…hi?"

Jackie quickly ended the uncomfortable stare off. "Captain Black, this is Sonic the Hedgehog. He's not exactly "from our world" the man explained to his colleague, showing the quote signs with his fingers. "We believe that this…creature is somehow related to the stone we've been looking at."

Captain Black looked from Jackie to Sonic, then to the other Chans, then back to Sonic. Not wanting the gawkiness start all over again, the mobian reached his hand out for a handshake. Captain Black shook it awkwardly, not taking his eyes off the small creature. "And I thought Aliens weren't supposed to come yet." He joked, trying to lighten up the mood. "So, uhh…nice meeting you, I guess."

The blue creature smirked. "Same here."

As Jackie started explaining to Captain Black what Sonic had told him before, the blue mobian noticed in the corner of his eye that Jade had sneaked away towards one of the laboratories. Deciding to go after her, sense she was the only one that haven't looked at him funny, the hero quickly speed after her.

"Hey where do you think _you're_ going?" Noticing that Jade didn't answer, nor took her eyes off the entrance of the lab, Sonic tried again. "Yo! I'm talking to you, kid!"

But instead of replying, the girl pointed at something up in front of her. Coming to join her, the teen's eyes grew wide at what he saw.

The whole lab was a mess. There were turned over tables, chairs, and other stuff. Shards of test tubes and bottles practically covered the floor, and all of the technology was either demolished, or completely torn apart. The mixtures of the test tubes were spilled all over the walls and ceiling, wires were torn apart, electricity still running through them. It was like-

"Like a herd of drunk dancing elephants came bashing through here." Sonic concluded.

Jade gave him a what-the-heck-is-that-supposed-to-mean look. Sonic just rolled his eyes. "What? That's how Rouge's club looked like after a couple of those big guys started doing the cha-cha slide."

**(I know, really weird line. But hey, that's just how I roll.)**

Jade had no idea what her hedgehog friend was talking about, so she just ignored the random comment. Carefully, so she wouldn't cut herself, the preteen stepped into the totally trashed room. The girl then walked straight up to the previously-whole glass case, and stared into it. An eerie feeling went through her body. It felt like when Uncle cast one of his defensive spells from his blowfish, only more foreign.

"Jade!" The said Jade looked back to see three adults standing in the doorway, and one of them (particularly her uncle) had an annoyed/worried look on his face. Jade reluctantly wadded towards Jackie and the rest. Looking around, she saw that Sonic was nowhere in sight. As she wondered where the heck he might be, the girl heard a voice that pretty much answered her question.

"Uh, guys? I think I found those Dark Hand wierdos you were talking about earlier."

Everyone dashed through the hallway, away from the broken lab and towards the place where the voice came from. Together, they pushed through the hallway, bumping into a bunch of agents and scientists, hurrying towards their posts. Jade, of course, was the first one there. Jackie came after her, followed by Captain Black and Uncle. The archeologist noted that it was a long distance to cover for a short creature like Sonic, considering that he saw him leave only a moment ago.

Ignoring the thought, Jackie instead focused on the small blue figure, who was staring upwards. Following his gaze, Jackie saw a big metal tube attached to the side of the wall. Guessing that it was an air vent, Jackie asked: "They're in _there?"_

The spiky creature rolled his eyes, unimpressed. "Oh, so hearing frustrated voices coming from an air shaft is just a regular thing for you?"

Jackie shook his head at Sonic's attitude, but said nothing. The martial artist strained his ears, trying to hear the voices.

Sure enough, there were whispers coming from the air vent.

"Do you this they've heard us?"

"Don't know. Besides, if they did, then what could we do, anyways?"

"Will you two shut it? Or do you _want _them to notice us?"

"This is stupid, let's just grab the gem and get outta here!"

Ignoring all the adults, who were pointlessly listening to the conversation, Jade casually walked toward the wall, where she saw a huge lever just begging to be pulled.

But just before she was about to, her uncle's voice stopped her, immediately silencing the whispers in the air vent.

"Jade, what are you doing?"

The Chinese girl just rolled her eyes, not saying anything. Captain Black meanwhile, did. "That's a pressure switch, Jade. There is enough pressure in there from those thugs, too much will make the whole vent explode."

A small smirk formed on Jade's lips. "Exactly."

Three things happened: Jade's hand pulled the switch. Jackie's expression turned from worry to disbelief, and the vent exploded, sending the four thugs crashing down of the metallic floor, _hard._ After a lot of grunting and rubbing sore body parts, all four of the outlaws noticed a certain blue hedgehog. _This is so not my day._

After a couple of moments of silence, one of the thieves, the one with orange sunglasses, finally had the sense to grab the emerald and run, screaming _"Freaky alien dude!" _as he did so.

The rest of the henchmen soon followed, running for their freedom. "Freeze!" a certain Captain Black yelled, taking out his gun. Sonic shook his head. _How many cops don't realize that _"Freeze!" _never works?_

To the hedgehog's surprise, though, Jackie Chan immediately took off after the thugs. The captain lowered his gun. "Jackie will get them." He said confidently, watching the five go down the hall.

This statement made Sonic curious. He could always get the emerald from them, but watching someone else do it is another story. Besides, it would be cool to see another person be the hero for a change. With that thought he took off, leaving the rest of the gang truly dumb folded as the blue streak disappeared around the corner.

…

Meanwhile, Jackie was slowly gaining onto the Dark Hand. They were running through the narrow corridor, passing tons of labs as they went. One scientist, a plum man in his forties, came out of one of the labs with an empty wheel cart. He stopped, staring as the four of the Dark Hand flew past him. Jackie immediately spotted him. As he ran past, he grabbed the cart out of the scientist's grasp, with a "Sorry, I'll bring it back! Thank you!" hopped on top of it. He immediately began gaining speed, riding on top of the cart like on a skateboard. As soon as he was close enough, the martial artist tackled Chow, who was with the emerald.

The two men tumbled forward, both of them having a death grip on the stone. They wrestled with each other, until Chow kicked Jackie in the stomach and pried the emerald out of his fingers. Knowing that Jackie would try to take it from him again, the Asian threw it to one of his team mates: "Finn, catch!"

The Irish Disco dancer _did _catch it_. _However, his triumph ended quickly as something fast, blue, and furry snatched the emerald right out of his grasp. FLASH! And the emerald was gone.

"What the…" The human stared at his hand stupidly, flexing it to make sure there actually _wasn't _anything there. When he looked up, however, he saw that blue creature again, one arm on his hip, the other casually tossing the red gemstone upwards. A cocky smirk was on the blue thing's face.

"Too slow."

Finn just kept on starring, which wasn't surprising to Sonic, since _everyone _decided to stare at something today. The only positive thought from all of these events is that the humans didn't go chasing the blue blur around in Formula-1 race cars.

Jackie was staring at the blue hero, too, except for a _very _different reason. "_How did you-"_

Jackie's question was not-very-unexpectedly cut off by a huge muscle bound guy with a hairdo that could rival Silver's, who dashed toward the speed demon, fists raised high above his own head, and yelled the _most weirdest _phrase ever heard from a human being: "GRIZZLY BEAR SQUASHES RODENT!"

Sonic stood still, Chaos emerald still in his hand, one eyebrow raised, with a _what-the-heck-is-THAT-supposed-to-mean-? _look on his face.

The charging man's fists were inches away for the hedgehog's head when he sidestepped, causing Hawk Fou (or whatever this guy's name was) to land on his face.

"Ugh." The man shook his head, trying to clear his swarming vision. By that time, Sonic already zipped to Jackie's side, the teen's grin wide with amusement. "So, who's that guy?"

Before Jackie had enough time to even open his mouth, a very, VERY enraged fighter sprang back onto his feet, glaring at the hedgehog. Lips formed into a snarl, and too incensed to act civilized, Hawk Foo spoke: "No rat…not even blue one…escapes the black tiger's claws!"

Sonic shook his head, smile fading. "Ok, first you call me a rodent, and now I'm a _rat?_ Alright, this just got personal." Sonic quickly tossed the emerald he was still holding over his shoulder, which Jackie instinctively caught. "Hold this, will ya?"

Hawk Foo raised his fists once again, this time in a more menacing way. The blue hedgehog got into his fighting stance, waiting for the human to make the first move. The black tiger did, charging at the blue blur once more. "Wolf tares apart hedgehog!"

Sonic jumped up in the air, away from Hawk Foo's punch. Coming down he hero's feet landed on the man's face, making the fighter stumble backwards and land on his butt on the cold metal floor. The blue hedgehog landed behind him, grinning. "Well, at least you got my species right this time!"

Blind fury over taken him, Hawk Foo leaped on his feet, snarling. Swinging his fists wildly, the man charged at the blue creature, trying desperately to send a punch at the vermin he truly hated by now. But the stupid blue rat easily avoided the attacks, and, to Hawk Foo's horror, decided to start a_ conversation_ with him. "So, what's up with all of those animal references? I mean seriously, they're weird. Do you watch _Animal Planet _too much or somethin'?"

While Sonic was busy teasing the poor out-law, Jade, Uncle and Captain Black, along with half a dozen Sector 13 agents, came up behind Jackie. "So," Jade grinned, watching the outraged fighter lose his temper. "Who's winning?"

Jackie sighed. "Jade, you're not supposed to be here, it's too dangerous."

Jade snorted and rolled her eyes, observing the scene before her. " Tell me, Jackie, where exactly do you see the danger?"

Indeed, the whole moment looked more comical than anything. The three of the Dark Hand, Finn, Ratso, and Chow, stared at the blue…_thingy, _who was currently tiring out one of their team mates, who by the way was about five times _bigger _than the creature. Only when Jade spoke up did the three men notice the new company. Finn swallowed nervously. "Uh, Hawk? I think we'd better go before we get thrown into jail, _again."_

"The Black Tiger NEVER runs from a fight!" the red haired fighter huffed, which to Sonic reminded a lot of Knuckles. Well, except that this guy was much more short tempered than the echidna, if that was even possible.

"Uh, yeah, dude? I think you should listen to those buddies of yours." The hedgehog quickly glanced at the whole party of agents, before dodging yet another punch that was aimed at his head.

The man stopped and turned around. "Oh."

Though before he could make himself look even more stupid, the rest of the Dark Hand quickly seized Hawk Foo by his arms and legs, and ran to the nearest exit. The troop of agents followed, leaving the Chan family, Sonic, and Captain Black standing in silence.

"So," the hedgehog said casually, rocking back and forth on his heels, hands behind his back, "We've been doing a lot of starring today, haven't we?"

Jackie sighed, somehow already getting used to the boy's attitude. "I think you own us an explanation, Sonic." After, all of this, it was strange that the man didn't notice the pun in the creature's name before.

Uh, yeah, about that," Sonic chuckled, noting his own speed. "Can we just go with 'I run fast'?"

A squeal suddenly emitted from Jade, followed by the girl's excited hopping again. "THAT'S SO COOL. IT'S LIKE YOU'VE GOT THE RABBIT TAILSMAN IMPLANTED IN YOU OR SOMETHING!"

Uncle shook his head. "Aiyah. Uncle has been watching too many movies with Jade, starting to dream about supersonic hedgehogs."

Just then, an agent came running toward the gang, stopping in front of Captain Black. "Sir, we've lost them."

"Drat!" the Captain stomped his foot at the failure.

"Yeah, real bummer." Sonic grinned up at the captain.

"Who cares?" Jade exclaimed, the excited grin still not fading. "Besides, we got _this, _didn't we?" the girl pointed up at the emerald, which Jackie was still holding in a tight grip.

"Yes, but what _is it _exactly?" the director of Sector 13 asked, confused.

"A chaos emerald." was the hedgehog's casual reply. "It's crystalized chaos energy, the weird kind of energy that we have back on my planet. It can power stuff, like robots, planes, machines, and sometimes living things."

"Like a battery?"

"Sort of."

The human put a hand on his chin, looking in deep thought. "Can it be dangerous?"

"It depends." Sonic replied, "Depends on how you use it. Oh yeah! And sometimes it reacts to emotions."

Jackie remembered the incident at the lab a couple of hours earlier. "Well, that explains something."

Captain Black then remembered how fast Sonic ran. A creature with such velocity could easily rip though metal walls, not to mention flesh and blood creatures. Even if the other worlder "came in peace", he was still very dangerous to the population. But then again, the hedgehog did appear to be reasonably young, probably still in his teens. _Well, _the man thought, kneeling in front of the boy, so that he was about the blue one's height, _time for a little honesty test. _

Looking straight into Sonic's eyes, and trying to ignore the confused look everyone was giving him, Captain Black spoke. "Sonic," he began, overlooking the hedgehog's raised eyebrows of impatience. "How old are you?"

Sonic was slightly taken back by the question, expecting something much more serious to come. " Just turned fifteen, why?"

Captain Black nodded, expecting something like that. "Tell me, do you have anything else to hide from us?"

Sonic understood that the human wanted a solid, truthful answer, and rubbed his nose in embarrassment that he did not say anything sooner. "Well, I, um, can sort of control the energy."

"The chaos energy, you mean."

A nod.

After studying Sonic a little longer, to see if that was it, the captain finally straightened up, allowing the hedgehog to get his personal space back. "Well, that's settled then. Jackie, can I have a word with you?" the man pulled his longtime friend away from the rest of the group. Jackie tossed the emerald he was still holding to Jade. The girl caught it, and proceeded staring at the beautiful sparkling gemstone with awe.

After Jackie and Black were a reasonable distance away, Sonic let out an exhausted sigh. "Ok, that was just…"

"…weird?" Jade added.

"Yeah."

"Give Uncle that!" the sudden snap from the oldest of the gang made both Sonic and Jade jump up in surprise. The old man took the emerald from the girl's hands, and inspected it closely. After a while, Uncle's eyes widened a bit, the only thing that gave away his shock. "Uncle senses…chi! Both good and bad! But how..? How could such a stone have so much power in it? It is like the stone itself is alive!"

Sonic and Jade both grinned. "Well," Jade concluded, "Looks like one more thing to put on _Weird U.S. _huh?" Then she turned to Sonic. "So, how many are there of those?"

"_There's more! ?" _Jackie exclaimed behind them, having overheard the conversation. The captain next to him raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, there's more. Seven really." Sonic explained. They're all different colors, too."

"_Seven? !" _Jackie looked like he was about to fall over.

"Cool!" Jade immediately exclaimed. "Just like the old days! Except that _now _we're looking for radioactive jewelry!"

"Yes, and try to keep it away from the forces of darkness, _again_." Jackie sighed, putting a hand on his forehead. "I'm growing a bit too old for this."

"Wait, what 'old days'?" the hedgehog asked, scratching his head.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Jade smirked. "We fight demons 24/7! You see, Uncle's a real wizard, and there are these twelve talismans which give you different powers, and we had to get them all before the dark forces did, or else world would have plunged into chaos! Oh yeah, and once, the talismans _shattered, _I know, right? And we had to look for the _animals, and then this floating head came around…"_

"Jade." Jackie gently laid an arm on her shoulder, silencing the girl. "I think you'll have plenty of time to tell your friend everything _after_ we get home."

Jade's eyes widened. "You mean he's staying with us?"

Jackie nodded, and the preteen's eyes widened even more. "Really? Cool!" and the next thing you knew, Jade jumped up, catching Jackie in a bear hug. Another moment later she let go, grabbing Sonic by the arm. "Come on! You won't believe what Uncle has back in his magic shop!"

Sonic grinned; despite of the obvious fact that Jackie's nice was cutting of his blood circulation. In that brief moment, Jackie saw the blue being shooting him a look that could be easily described as the equivalent of 'thank you.' Jackie sighed, wondering if his life would ever be normal after this.

…

Sonic lay on the roof top of the little antique shop, star gazing. Well, it wasn't much of stargazing, more like watching how many satellites would pass by. So far he counted about five, and the speedy hedgehog was quickly getting bored of the whole thing. Sonic turned over on his side and closed his eyes. Sharp ears pressed against the hedgehog's head to block out the sound of cars, voices, and other city sounds. Sonic the Hedgehog was not known to stay in big cities for long, so sleeping in one was a rare occasion. His and Tails' house was located in Mystic Ruins, a couple of miles away from any city life.

And though the hedgehog would never admit it, all the loud noise bothered him. Trying to ignore the loud noises around him and letting his muscles finally relax, the hero was just starting to black out when…

"And I thought all hedgehogs were nocturnal." Sonic sat up and looked below the roof top. Jade was sitting on the windowsill of her open window, legs handing outside of her room and into the night air. The girl was wearing a small smirk, which somehow reminded Sonic of Rouge.

"_Feral _hedgehogs are nocturnal, I'm not." Sonic hung his head forward from the roof, half of his body hanging upside down, quills sticking out everywhere. He grinned back at her, showing his small (but sharp) hedgehog teeth.

"I dunno, you look pretty feral to me." Jade teased at his ironic gesture, not at all disturbed by the fact that she was talking to a _big, humanoid hedgehog._

"Ha ha, very funny." After this sarcastic reply, none of the two said a thing, each one of them in their own thoughts. After a long moment of silence, Sonic finally remembered something.

"Hey, Jade?"

"Huh?" the girl's head turned upwards, dark eyes eyeing the furry creature.

"You know, when you mentioned those demons, and talismans, and a…floating head? What was that about?"

The girl tore her gaze away briefly, trying to hide her exited grin. "So, you want me to give you story time."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You tortured me with enough questions for today, now it's my turn, don't ya think?"

The human girl sighed, and then took a deep breath. "So, there are twelve talismans…"

The story Sonic heard next would make any of Knuckles' stories of the ancient echidna tribe shrivel up and hide itself in so old temple. The story was about ancient stones, which granted magical powers, each a different one. It told of prehistoric demons, each of them owning a part of nature. It told of an ancient Chinese tribe of evil fighters called shadow khan, and a giant floating head (Sonic snorted at this one.) which announced itself as king of all oni and was terribly afraid of onions (The blue hedgehog laughed so hard at this, that he fell of the roof with a surprised yep, and had to climb back up for Jade to continue). The stories had plenty of humor, dramatic moments, and most of all, action. What really surprised Sonic though, was the courage and determination of these people, how this family saved each other from harm, cared for each other. It reminded Sonic of his own friends, and pang homesickness sprang inside of his chest.

The blue hedgehog looked away briefly, thinking of each of his friends, and what they were probably doing right now. Tails was probably in a panic. So was Amy. Sonic couldn't blame them, since he disappeared (literally) into thin air. Knuckles was probably grumbling about hedgehogs not using their brains properly, and Cream, well, Cream was just her innocent concerned self. Sonic smiled as he closed his eyes, the noisy city not bothering him any longer.

…

**So, yeah. I just discovered (by watching the series0 that Jade was actually about nine, and Jackie was her age back in 1976, so MUCH older than 20. Let's just call him twenty seven them, ok? Though I don't think the ages hardly matter.**

**Huh, 14 pages, impressive. Not counting that it took me almost HALF OF THE YEAR to post this.**

**Jackie! ONE MORE THING! Any of you watch Wreck-It Ralph yet? I did. And I loved it so much that I wrote a short on it. So yeah, shameless commercial. Honestly though, now that I think about it, Vanellope reminds me WAY to much of Jade. Oh yeah, those of you how don't know this series, THEN GO WATCH IT! You have no idea what kind of funnies you people are missing. The episodes are on YouTube, so check them out there. **

**I have this feeling that I repeated a lot of moments in this chapter over and over. Tell me if I'm right. See yah!**


	5. Help From the Chicken

**Ok. Nice big chappie here. Funny, I've been missing for a half a year, and I give you a tiny one. Two months, and I've got this monster. 21 pages, 5,848 words. Biggest one so far. STRANGE, ISN'T IT? Also: got obsessed with Soul Eater, so yeah…**

**Black Star: I am GOD! **

**Me: Sheesh dude, way to start the commentary. **

**Knuckles: For once, we've actually found someone who's ego is bigger than Sonic's.**

**Shadow: Agreed. **

**Me: Wow, wow, guys! How come my room is suddenly so cramped up? **

**Soul: -sigh- you tell me.**

**Me: Um…so…where was i? Oh yeah: special thanks to The Great Fan for the awesome review(s). XD.**

The Great Fan: I'm not sure, maybe. I'll see where I want to go with this first.

**Me: Kid, disclaimer please.**

**Kid: No. Your story isn't symmetrical.**

**Everyone else:…how can a story be symmetrical.**

**Kid: Exactly!**

**Maka: -sigh- we arn't6 getting anything out of him so…Gameloverx does not own Sonic or Jackie Chan Adventures. Sonic the Hedgehog is SEGA's property while Warner Bros owns the TV show. And the real actor is not owned by anybody since this is the 21****st**** century and he's a free guy.**

**Chapter 4: Help from the Chicken**

"What do you mean: _DISAPPEARED?" _A bright red hammer came crashing down on the table, making the old piece of wood creak under pressure. "People can't just disappear! He has to be somewhere!"

Amy Rose, the owner of the hammer, was just about hysterical. When the pink furred girl heard the news, she immediately rushed to Tails' workshop, and begged him to tell her the whole story. Unfortunately, that story was quite hard to believe, since "vanished into thin air" wasn't very convincing.

"I told you already! I don't _know _what happened, okay?" Miles "Tails" Prower was now not far away from a mental breakdown, having seen his best friend go before his very eyes, and a yelling hedgehog girl _just wasn't helping._

"But you should! You were there!" Amy pressed on, not seeming to notice that the fox was close to tears now.

"Well I don't! AND STOP STARRING AT ME LIKE IT WAS MY FAULT!"

"WELL THEN DON'T YELL AT M- Tails?" Tone instantly changed; Amy looked at the tear covered face of her younger friend, regretting what she said immediately. Even if the fox was a mechanical genius, he was still a kid. And right now, Amy should have been the responsible one: she should have comforted the kit, or at least hugged him. But no! She had to act like a total egoist and start yelling at him, concerned only about _her Sonikku._ Intense guilt washed over the girl, wrapping firmly around her soul and crushing her hard. Amy knelt next to the small fox, hugging him tight. "Tails, I'm so sorry, I…I shouldn't have said all those things. I-"

"You're where right."

"Huh?" Amy raised her head to look at the kit's tear stained face. Tails sniffed, and then pushed himself away from the hedgehog's embrace, looking up at her guiltily. "It's my fault. I should have done something, I should have stopped Robotnik! I should have-"

"Oh, Tails." Amy once again threw her arms around the cub. Of course, the 'why-couldn't-i-have-done-anything' speech. Strange, how people always find something they could have done differently after something they regret happens. "You can't go blaming yourself! The only one to blame here is Eggman. You did everything you could."

"But I wasn't enough, was it?" The two tail replied shakily. Amy fell silent. For a moment they were still, they're arms around each other. The sounds of a warm summer day were heard for the outside: birds singing, people talking merrily, trees swaying gently. But all that was empty now, it didn't mean a thing. Not when they're friend has suddenly gone missing.

Tails broke the silence abruptly. "What if he's...?"

"No." Amy answered sharply, knowing what the kit was going to ask. "He's not. He's Sonic the Hedgehog, remember? Nothing can break him!" The girl gave Tails a confident smile. A tearstained one, but in was still genuine. Tails smiled back. The pink hedgehog's attitude was pretty contagious. A new sense of assurance rushed through him, believing in his big brother.

"Amy?" Tails asked timidly after a while.

"Hmm?" Amy looked back at him.

"Where do you think he is?"

"I wish I knew." The girl answered, shaking her head. "But I have a feeling something very interesting is happening there, where ever he is."

…

**A couple of light years away, in another dimension.**

…

For Jackie Chan, the peace and quiet of sleep was like heaven.

"Ow!"

"Hold still! Uncle needs ingredient for locator spell!"

"And I said: ow! Half of my spines are probably gone!"

Of course, heaven doesn't last very long, especially if you share a house with a hyperactive niece, a chi wizard uncle, and a supersonic creature from a different world.

Finally giving up on trying to get last minute shut-eye, Jackie Chan reluctantly walked into the living room of Uncle's small shop. The martial artist was desperately trying to open his still sleepy eyes, but the scene that lay out before him was enough to make his eyes pop out of their sockets. Jade was sitting on top of the kitchen table, looking bored out of her skull, as if not noticing the other two beings behind her. Next to the girl stood a portable heater, with a potion cauldron on it. The minty green liquid bubbled merrily inside, now and then releasing bright green gas into the air. The Chinese girl stirred the potion, following Uncle's instructions.

Uncle himself was busy messing with a certain blue hedgehog. The chi wizard was standing behind the table with the cauldron, digging through a head full of blue spines. Sonic himself was sitting on a foot stool, arms crosses and with an expression that would have made metal rust. Dozens of cobalt blue quills littered the floor around the two. If Jackie didn't know better, he would have thought that Uncle was giving the other worlder a haircut. Unfortunately, the quills (the ones that were still attached) where looking all but worse. The six neatly arranged spikes where gone, replaced a tangled mess sticking out in all directions, and that did not make Sonic's mood any better.

Uncle meanwhile, examined one quill after another, now and then plucking one off (followed by a certain hedgehog's yep, and a couple of words that Jackie would've rather preferred Jade not to hear) and tossing in casually into the cauldron. The green liquid bubbled, momentarily turning to a bluer hue, then with a _POOSH! s_pitting it back out on the floor. Jade then sighed, still stirring.

And none of the three noticed Jackie's arrival.

"Uh…Uncle? What are you doing?" The martial artist asked, his presence now noticeable.

"Making me shed before due date." Sonic replied grumpily, watching Uncle's hands with caution.

"…But I thought hedgehogs don't shed." Jackie replied, now a bit confused.

"We don't. But I have a feeling Uncle's about to change that. _Ow!_" That last "ow!" was, of course, unintentional, and was caused by Uncle once again ripping off yet another quill. Jackie noticed that uncle was wearing gloves, probably for protection from the sharp blades that he was digging through.

"But why?" was all the man could ask, watching the potion bubble up.

"Locator spell." Jade answered, yawning. "Uncle dragged us out at 5:00 AM." She complained.

The four watched as the potion once again rejected its addition. A quiet "aiyaah" was heard from Uncle.

"And you're using Sonic's quills as an ingredient why?"

"Because as demon boy said," explained Uncle, indicating the blue hedgehog in front of him, " he can control chaos. And chaos my find chaos." The elder man once again started digging through the spikes.

"But… couldn't you have just used the other emerald?" Jackie wondered.

Uncle looked at his nephew, then at the bright red gemstone on one of the book cases, then back at Jackie. Then swiftly, without a sound, the chi wizard "uncle smacked" both of the younger heroes. "Aiyaah! Why didn't either of you tell Uncle that?"

The mobian growled and rubbed his sore neck. "_Because _ya where too busy _ripping my quills off_ to explain _why the heck you were doing it!" _

Uncle ignored him, but instead marched up to the emerald, and unceremoniously dumped it into the cauldron. Red vapor erupted from it as the green fluid turned to a bight shade of crimson. Slowly the emerald rose up to the ceiling, spinning faster and faster until the whole room was bathed in ghostly red light. It cast shadows from the old spell books, reflected off the ancient antiques, and brought all four heroes into the state of total awe. The hedgehog of the group even zipped up to the cauldron to get a better look.

Sonic grinned, the light casting shadows across his face. "Way past cool."

Red gas erupted from the emerald, wrapping around it completely. The vapor twisted and swished around, until it rearranged itself until it shaped itself into three tall mountains, almost like a hologram. Uncle pointed a crooked finger at the image. "This is where we find next emerald."

"The Alps?" Jade guessed, not taking her eyes off the wondrous image.

Sonic shook his head. "Nah. The Alps are way taller."

"But if you're an alien, then how do you kn-" Jade began, but was cut off by Jackie.

"Then where?" the martial artist asked, not wanting to waste any time on more storytelling.

"Ever heard of the Great Smoky Mountains?" Sonic grinned at the others. "They're in the east. I've been there a few times, and they're _way _too wet for my taste."

"How could you have-" Jade began, only to be once again rudely interrupted, this time by Uncle.

"Mountains not important!" the elderly man cried out. "Chaos emerald is!"

Sonic, who still wasn't used to Uncle's ways, grew a bit bemused. "But how are the mountains not important if the chaos emerald is-"

"Better not question Uncle." Jackie leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Or else he'll grow even more ill-tempered."

Sonic's mouth opened and closed like a gold fish, the hedgehog trying to find the right words to say. "So, uh, off to Tennessee, then?"

"How can you-" Jade began again, only to be once more interrupted by Uncle.

"Jackie and Sonic go get emerald. Uncle will stay here and locate next one."

"Then we better hurry, if we want to get the next emerald before the dark forces do." Jackie added worryingly, not wanting to think what would happen if the dark hand _did _get the gemstone.

"No problem Jackie!" Sonic gave the man a thumbs up. "After all, speed's my middle name!"

"Cool!" Jade cried out excitedly, already running towards the door. "Trying to get faster to a legendary gemstone while beating up forces of evil! That's, like, so Indiana Jones!"

But before the girl could reach for the handle, a strong hand held her back, not letting her go any farther. "No." Jackie said simply, shaking his head. "You will stay here and help Uncle. It might be dangerous up there."

"Aw." Jade moaned, crossing her arms like a small child. "No fair."

Jackie rolled his eyes, but didn't comment on his niece's behavior. He knew it was useless all the same.

"Well, see ya." A loud _WHOOSH! _Followed by a strong wind, which almost knocked the two over, indicated that the hedgehog had left the house.

Jackie smiled, letting go of the girl. "Well, to the east coast, then."

**...**

**Location: The Great Smoky Mountains National Park, Tennessee, USA.**

…

Being ridge upon ridge of forest straddles the border between North Carolina and Tennessee, the Great Smoky Mountains national park was truly an amazing place. Tourists can climb on top the gigantic mountains, see the breath taking views of the world bellow, feel the cool spray of the waterfalls, camp under the stars, and explore a historic grist mill. World renowned for its diversity of plant and animal life, the beauty of its ancient mountains, and the quality of its remnants of Southern Appalachian mountain culture, this is America's most visited national park.

Any tourist camping there would have heard the enthusiastic _YEAH!, _followed by a sonic boom, as a blue spiky creature tore through the highways of Northern Tennessee, going just below Mach 2.

A bored looking guard poked his head out of the paying booth at the entrance of the park, wondering what the commotion was all about. The poor guy, however, wasn't expecting to be blasted in the face by a gust of wind strong enough to knock him off his feet and to the opposite side of the booth.

The guard rubbed the newly formed bump on his head, sighing. Cupping his hands over his mouth, the human called after the blue blur in the distance: "You have to pay for entrance, you know!"

…

**With Jackie**

…

The archeologist sighed, adjusting the back pack strap over his shoulder. When it came to airports, it was frustrating. The endless lines, people crowded here and there, voices, yelling, major chaos, and the angry people that screamed at the flight attendant because their trip had been delayed where the perfect ways to describe it.

A man in an expensive looking suit rushed past our hero. Jackie noticed the suitcase and the (silver) watch on the man's wrist, making the martial artist wonder if that guy was _trying _to look stereotypical.

But the worst parts about airports are the endless waiting lines. Some people had to stand in one spot for twenty minutes before the line began moving again. Jackie chucked, imagining someone as impatient as Sonic standing in one of the slow ones, foot tapping on the floor, a frown on his face. To the supersonic mammal it would probably be torture to simply stand in one place for such long periods of time.

Jackie moved to the exit, hoping to catch a taxi to the Smokies. But right as he got out the doors, he was met by a (not so) surprising persona.

"Hi Jackie!" Jade grinned up at her uncle, her sudden appearance causing the dark haired man to yep in surprise, backpack flying up into the air. Jade caught it expertly, her smile wide.

"Jade!" Jackie face palmed. He should have expected this. How could his niece miss a whole new adventure? "I told you to help Uncle!"

"Already did that." Jade said casually, arms on hips.

"Alright, then where is the next emerald located?"

"Don't know, left before Uncle could tell me."

"Wonderful." The man said sarcastically, running his hand down his face.

"So, off to the Smokies, then?" Jade asked excitedly, her eyes shining with eagerness.

"Yes."

"Cool! _On top of old Smooooooky! All covered with snoooow!" _Jade sang out happily, not bothering to stay on pitch. "_I lost my true loooover…." _The girl trailed off, trying to remember the right words. When, she was unable to, she just shrugged. "_La, la, la, la, laaaaaa!_"

Jackie shook his head at his niece, watching as the girl skipped up to the curb, sticking her hand out to catch the next cab. Sometimes Jade was just hilarious.

**...**

**Great Smoky Mountains National Park. 9:30 AM.**

…

Sonic the Hedgehog looked down into the canyon, below, a huge smile on his face. The blue hedgehog was currently standing on top of a cliff, a daring grin on his face. Any regular person would have gotten dizzy from the sheer thought of the depth of the chasm beneath them. But all of you guys should know that Sonic wasn't any ordinary person. Looking down at the dark nothingness below, and something that looked like clouds of vapor at the bottom, a totally insane though crossed his mind. The took a step back, shoes kicking up dust on the dry ground, and _leaped _into the giant abyss, an crazy smirk on his face.

…

**With Jade and Jackie.**

…

"This place is huge! How are we going to find a baseball sized stone here?" Jackie sighed, looking at the greenery around him. The man and his niece had just arrived, and where trying to figure out what to do. At the entrance, they met a man at a booth who looked like he suffered a tornado attack. Strangely, the guard didn't accept their money, but motioned them to come on in, mumbling something about a "blue torpedo of doom" as they walked past. Jackie had a hunch on who this "torpedo" might be.

"We search, duh!" Jade replied, already moving forward. The two Chans walked towards the edge of the forest, hopping it would be much easier to get a look at their surroundings.

"Besides, don't you have that emerald tracker Uncle gave you?" the girl asked.

"Well, yes." Jackie took out the "tracker", which turned out to be…another emerald. The powerful gem pulsed at the man's touch, steady like a heartbeat. Uncle explained that the jewel would pulse faster if another emerald was at close range. It did gain more speed than since Jackie left the shop, but not much.

Jackie stared at its beauty, as if trying to find the answer to this whole quest. The stone sparkled, giving off a brilliant glow. Jackie gazed into it, and, as if in a trace, it pulled him in, grabbing at his consciousness. The glow reflected from the archeologist's eyes, its mysterious radiance making him smile a little. Just thinking of how overwhelming this little gem is; all that _power. _

"Jackie? You okay?" Jade's voice brought him back to reality. The man blinked, remembering why he was holding the stone. Looking around, he noticed that they were now standing on a small ledge, the forest left behind them, and that Jade was looking at his, concern in her eyes, as she stood _at the edge of a cliff, with a chasm right below her. _

"Jade! Get away from there!" Jackie cried out, roughly yanking the girl by her hand, making her stumble towards him.

"But what if the emerald is down there?" The girl asked, looking down into the chasm from where she was.

"Let's just hope that it no-" Jackie was cut off by a strange sound coming from the depths of the gap. Both of the humans looked down, only to be met by a "Look out above!" as a blue blur shot out of the chasm. The two heroes stumbled backwards as the hedgehog landed in front of them, looking a bit guilty.

"Sorry."

"Sonic!" Jackie groaned, face palming. "What if there was somebody who couldn't get out of the way in time? ! You could have hit them!"

"Like who?" Jade deadpanned. "An old lady?"

"Yes!" At the girl's reply Jackie got exasperated. It really bothered him that Sonic seemed not only too laid back, but also totally careless and inattentive to the world around him. And that behavior did not improve Jade's attitude at all, but only worsened it.

"Relax! Besides, I knew it was you." Sonic gave Jackie one of his cheeky grins, making the archeologist even more frustrated. The man sighed, shaking his head, knowing that there was no point in continuing this conversation.

"Did you see any emeralds down there?" Jade cut in, once again looking down into the chasm.

Sonic shook his head. "It was too dark to see anything, but I'm pretty sure there's nothing there." The blue hedgehog then noticed the red gem, still pulsing in Jackie's hand. "Lemme guess, chaos detector?"

Jackie nodded. "How did you know?"

"Tails built the same type of thing, except it was this compass thing."

"Who's Tails?" Jade asked, looking from the ravine back to the other two.

"My friend." Maybe it was just Jackie's imagination, but Sonic's smile seemed to waver slightly as he said the name. "You know, back from my world."

Whoever this "Tails" was, he was sure to be important to the speed demon. Jackie once again thought about how it would feel like in a whole different planet, away from anybody he knew, and wondering if he'd ever see them again. It was hard for the man to cope with the thought of not having Jade follow him everywhere, Captain Black's no-nonsense speeches, or even Uncle's complains. He was just so used to this life already, even though only a year had passed from Jade's first arrival and the start of this whole demon mess.

"Shouldn't we get onto the search?" the man asked, deciding to ignore that little scene. After all, it wasn't his business how Sonic must be feeling. In fact, Sonic looked almost relaxed.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we should." Sonic was once again knocked out of dreamland. In the truth, the blue blur was far from relaxed. The thought of his little bro once again made him realize that this time; he was the only one that traveled here. Unlike last time on this planet, the chaos control he (accidentally) caused spread over a two mile radius, engulfing Eggman's whole tower and all of his friends/rivals/wanna-be girlfriends all together. This time, the chaos control, or whatever Robotnik did, affected him and only. The blue hedgehog knew that the others are probably really worried about him, or, like Knuckles, giving off their "what-did-this-blue-idiot-do-this-time?" rant. Sure, they were worried, but that's probably the only thing that they could do. It was up to Sonic to collect the chaos emeralds, or else he'll be stuck here.

Lucky for him though, the people who he met this time had a very good experience at collecting powerful objects that are scattered across the earth.

Wasting no time, Sonic sped ahead, a flash of blue darting through the green around them. Jade didn't hesitate to follow. "Hurry up, Jackie!"

Jackie sighed, not hesitating to go after his niece. It took a while for the man to finally catch up, and by that time he was wheezing and huffing, trying to get some oxygen into his system. Jade was panting as well, and it was not long after the two finally stopped. Sitting down, trying to catch their breaths, looking back at the path their alien companion took.

Jackie took in big gulps of air, finally having enough to talk. "He's not going to slow down, is he?" the man asked his niece, who too was pretty exhausted.

"Nope."

"Thought so."

Jackie took out the emerald again, hoping for it to give some kind of signal or something. Fortunately, the stone seemed to shine a bit faster, its pulse slightly sped up. The demon fighter raised it over his head, wanting to give it better "transmission", and both heroes were shocked when the red jewel was suddenly enveloped in a bright red glow, making both shield their eyes from its harmful rays. In the corner of her eye, Jade noticed another pinprick of light, hiding beyond the nearest fern bush. Gasping, the girl crawled towards the little shrub, digging her hands into the prickly mess, until she found what she was looking for. A baseball sized gemstone, this one forest green. The powerful object glowed in the girl's hand, the two humans gaping at it.

"We've found it! We've actually found it!" Jade cried out happily, raising the gemstone over her head.

A blue blur zoomed up to them "Hey, what's the hold up? I know you guys aren't _that _slo-. Oh."

"Hey! Look what we found! What I found! It's the chaos emerald! !" Jade shoved the stone into the mobian's face.

"Yeah, uh cool. Thanks. I see it." The light of the emerald practically blinding him, Sonic took the emerald from the girl. Safely tucking it in the depths of his quills, he added; "Two down, five more to go, huh?"

"Yeah, way to point out the obvious, Sonic." Jade smirked at the annoyed look the hedgehog was giving her.

"And people say _I'm _the smartass."

"I'm just glad this is over." Jackie sighed. "Let's go home, Uncle is probably waiting."

"Seems too easy though, doesn't it?" Jade put in.

Jackie stared at her. "What do you mean, 'too easy'? We practically got run over by a blue projectile **(cue Sonic: you got in the way!)**, almost got lost, and you're saying that it was too easy?"

Jade huffed, annoyed, " I meant: there were no bad guys this time!"

"And I'd like it to stay that way."

"Fine! It's just that they usually show up right about no-"

Finn's freckle dotted face grinned at them from a nearby tree. "Oops! You jinxed it."

…

There are some things in the universe that just can't be explained. One of the most famous ones, known though out every planet: What is our purpose? Some others are: how come space is dark? Why is light so fast? What the hell is a British police box doing in front of my house?

Humans and mobians often ask about chaos energy: why is it here? What does it do? Why does it like circles so much?

"Hey! Where is that blue rat?"

…how in the world did Hak Foo get on top of Finn without squashing him?

While musing, Jackie noticed that surprisingly (not) Sonic was nowhere to be seen. Looking around, Jackie questioned where he might be until…

"Yo! Up here!"

All heads turned towards the source of the voice, where a blue hedgehog was casually sitting on top of the tree, right above the villains.

"You!" Hak Foo bellowed angrily, fists clenching.

"Me." Sonic finished, looking very bored. "Ya know, I thought you guys learned already that there's just no way you can beat me." He replied… before getting blasted in the face.

With a gasp, the two human heroes watched as the blue blur flew off the tree and with a yep landed on his back. Sonic groaned, slowly pushing himself to his feet, vision blurry. Jackie and Jade sighed with relief, before rushing to his side.

"You okay?" Jade asked, helping her friend to his feet.

"What _was_ that?" Sonic asked, stars still spinning in his eyes. He was pretty sure that humans _weren't _a fire breathing species.

"Dragon talisman." Jackie replied fearfully, starring at Hak Foo, who was now grinning like a bobcat at his prey. The incident with the chaos emerald wasn't the first time the Dark Hand did something like that. A couple of weeks earlier, two of the talismans 'mysteriously vanished' from Sector 13. Jackie first thought of Jade, but as it turned out, this time it wasn't just his niece's silly ideas. The thieves quietly got into the vault, but as the security system activated, where only able to get two of them.

"Dragon _what now? !" _Sonic stared up at him, confused. Right now, the hedgehog had a suspicious feeling that he got a concussion, so he was pretty sure that that was not what the human had said.

"You know, the magic stones that I told you about, the ones with powers?" Jade explained helpfully.

Ok. Never mind.

"This one makes fire blasts." The girl added.

"Oh…then that explains a lot."

Meanwhile the Black Tiger jumped off the tree, and was getting closer to the three heroes, wanting to end them for good. He was starting to hate that freaky mutant A LOT, considering that it had not only embarrassed him in front of his team mates, but in front of his enemies as well. Jackie was his number one rival/nemesis, and the brat…well, she was just annoying.

Not wanting Hak Foo to hurt anybody, Jackie quickly ran up to him. "We could call truce." He said, hoping that his smile was innocent enough.

"Not gonna happen." The man pointed the talisman inches away from the archeologist's face. A fire blast came out, which Jackie barely had time to dodge. The hero aimed a punch at the muscular man's face, only for it to be blocked. Using this as an advantage Jackie flipped over his foe, kicking Hak Foo in the back. The other in turn fired from the talisman, and because he was still holding Jackie's hand, it was much harder for his opponent to dodge it. All the dodges and kicks were steadily carrying the two fighters farther up the hill, toward the rougher soil.

Sonic whistled. "Wow. Impressive."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Duh! Jackie's the most awesome butt kicking guy on the planet!"

"Sure." Sonic winked at her. "On _this _planet."

"Hey!" the two turned around to see Finn, Chow, and Ratso climb down from the tree. "Climbing" meaning falling off on their butts. "Give up the rock, freak."

"Say please." Sonic stuck his tongue at them.

"Uh…please give up the rock, freak?" Ratso tried hopefully.

"Gee, let me think about it." Sonic looked off into the distance rubbing his chin, looking more and more like the statue of The Thinker. With a grin, he turned towards them "Nope."

Finn scoured his teeth together. _I can see how this thing managed to drive Hak Foo to madness. _

"Listen here; if you don't give that emerald up this instant, then we'll…" Chow looked desperately for the little girl, hoping to use her as a hostage. Unfortunately, the little runt somehow disappeared from view.

In the meantime, instead of showing off awesome moves, Jackie was reduced to running downhill for his life, a crazy super happy fire throwing maniac at his heels.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day!" The archeologist screamed, barely dodging a well-placed shot at his foot. Hak Foo was pretty much having the time of his life, making his number one enemy run like scared cattle. He laughed maniacally; shooting fire bolts everywhere he could, not bothering to aim at his target. "DRAGON FRIES BEEF!"

What the henchman didn't notice, however, that the particles of ice stuck deep beneath the soil (what, they were up in the mountains, it was cold up there!) were slowly melting, due to the high temperatures of the fire blasts. The earth slowly turned into mud, the moister acting up. The newly formed brown slush started crawling down the steep slope, carrying trees, bushes, and other things down with it.

Not noticing at all what was happening up there, Sonic and the rest of the Dark Forces where having their stare down, one having a smug look on his face, the others edges away from a breakdown. Even though the little mutant was only three feet tall, Finn had to admit that the grin it gave them could send shivers down one's spine.

"Hey!" all heads turned towards the voice, finding Jade somehow _floating _a few feet off the ground. In her right hand she held another one of those freaky stones, this one with a strange engraving on it. "Take this! _Levgardian leviosa!" _

Suddenly, right in front of Sonic's eyes, the three grown men where somehow _lifted_ up into the air. Changing his slightly shocked expression to an indifferent one, the hedgehog casually walked right beneath the three, inspecting the struggling thugs, who obviously were not happy to be hanging ten feet in the air. "Let me guess, another one of those talisman things?" he turned towards Jade.

"Yep."

"Telekinesis?"

"Hello! Haven't you heard my super awesome Harry Potter reference?"

"Whatever."

Jade huffed, folding her arms in annoyance. All of the sudden, her expression momentarily change from offended to surprised, then plain out scared. The three thugs floating behind them dropped to the ground behind them, since the talisman power was no longer focused on them. Eyes wide, she pointed at something behind them. "Um…Sonic?"

The hedgehog whipped his head around, only to take a cautious step back. "Oh…uh…well, at least you guys won't have to pay for property damage, right?"

…

**I could end it in a cliffy, but I'll spare you guys, alright?**

…

Jackie Chan, who was now trying by all means to avoid the crazy sadistic fighter guy's fire shots, suddenly noticed something big, tall, and murky behind him. The archeologist spun around in time to see a giant wave of dirty brown death, trying to swallow both him and his opponent up completely. "Mud slide…" he breathed out, terrified.

…

…**still could end it in a cliffy, see how nice I am?**

…

No, this wasn't just one of those slow running, gooey masses of mud and dirt that Jade often saw in her science textbooks. This was big, probably equivalent to an avalanche type of thing, and it was rushing towards her. The ground vibrated slightly as the giant tsunami of death slopped nearer.

But all the girl could do was watch as the massive wave of the dirty substance attempted to swallow her uncle.

Unexpectedly, a glowed hand grabbed hers, and all of the sudden, she was whisked away, wind blowing in her face, at about 300 miles an hour, away from the threat.

"We've got to help Jackie!" Jade screamed, knowing perfectly well whose hand she was holding onto.

"Working on it!" Sonic snapped back at her. Rapidly he made a U-turn, heading back into the murky water. Spotting the tall human, the hedgehog zipped towards him, pulling out the chaos emerald.

…

**Still could be a cliffy…**

…

Jackie screamed. "Bad day, _bad day, BAD DAY, __**BAD DAY!" **_rang out through the whole park, as the man ran as fast as his legs could carry him, away from the danger. But he was no match for the water, which gradually was gaining on him, licking the heels of his shoes with its murky brown tongue.

"Jackie! Grab on!" Jade's hand flashed in his vision. Not hesitating for a millisecond (for hesitation could cost him his life) the martial artist clutched his nieces' hand. A sence or relief emediately washed over his body, curing his nerves.

Making sure that the human was holding on tightly, Sonic pulled his attention back to the emerald, letting his consciousness feel the chaos energies buried inside it. Then he yelled the words, but not before noticing the strange object clutched in his friend's hand, the one with a rooster engraving on it. "Chaos…control?"

**FLASH!**

**Still could be a cliffy. Ok, now I bet I'm getting annoying.**

A flash of brilliant light, and a shark of green, and BAM! They weren't on that mountain anymore. Jackie sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes in hopes to clear up the stars in his vision. Next to him, Jade slowly sat up, groaning slightly. "What happened?" she asked, making sure that she still had the talisman.

"Chaos control." Both of the humans turned their heads to see, Sonic, arms folded, the chaos emerald still in his hand.

"We…teleported?" Jackie looked around. "But where are we?"

"Um…" Sonic looked a bit sheepish.

That's when Jackie first noticed the chickens. "…Got a little sidetracked?" the man finished.

Jade didn't get to hear the end of that sentence, for she was too busy laughing, "A _c-c-chick-ken farm_? You teleported us o-on a_ CHICKEN FARM! ?"_

"Hey! With you shoving that chicken talisman thingy in my face, that's the only thing I could think of!" the blue blur tried to make an excuse, his face growing redder and redder because of the little mess up.

"I wasn't s-shoving it anywhere!" Jade managed to say, before falling into another giggle fit.

Jackie sighed as he watched a boastful looking rooster stick its feathery chest out at them. This stunt from the bird only caused Jade to laugh even more. "Let's just go home." The martial artist said, standing up.

"Wait…wait…wait!" Sonic cut the man off. "You still didn't tell me why that thingy has a chicken on it!"

"Rooster. This is the _rooster _talisman, and it makes you fly." Jade explained between her giggles, also standing on her feet.

"But…" Sonic looked at both of the humans, then at the talisman in Jade's hand. "…But roosters can't fly."

…

The Chans deadpanned.


End file.
